So near, so far
by Miss Wong
Summary: Él visita la cafetería a menudo. Se sienta en una esquina junto a la ventana y esa planta verde que huele tan rico. Pide lo de siempre, un pastel de frambuesa con un café y espera a que la bonita camarera le entregue su bebida con esas divertidas formas que suele hacer, mientras el alma de Touka se rompe al tenerlo tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos. Touken. Viñeta. Spoilers del manga


**«So near, so far»****  
**

Todito aquí es de Sui Ishida.

**Summary:  
**Él visita la cafetería a menudo. Se sienta en una esquina junto a la ventana y esa planta verde que huele tan rico. Pide lo de siempre, un pastel de frambuesa con un café y espera a que la bonita camarera le entregue su bebida con esas divertidas formas que suele hacer, mientras el alma de Touka se rompe al tenerlo tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos. Touken. Viñeta. Spoilers del manga.

* * *

**#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

_HELP._

* * *

_**—o—**_

Él visita la cafetería a menudo.

Se sienta en una esquina junto a la ventana y esa planta verde que huele tan rico. Pide lo de siempre, un pastel de frambuesa con un café y espera a que la bonita camarera le entregue su bebida con esas divertidas formas que suele hacer. Haise ya ni siquiera se molesta en pedir algo específico, un sonriente «sorprendeme» es suficiente para que Touka Kirishima —así dice llamarse— se esmere en crear las mejores formas sobre la bebida. Su especialidad suele ser un bonito conejo blanco.

A Touka le agrada saber que Kane... Haise, que Haise desea pasar tiempo dentro de la cafetería. Ella misma se encargó de colocar sus libros favoritos sobre las estanterías y Haise siempre se ve sorprendido al encontrar algo bueno que leer. Le gusta leer.

Todas las semanas las campanillas suenan en la puerta de entrada y _Kaneki_ entra con un aura de paz y bondad que le retuercen el corazón. Touka intercambia una sutil mirada con Renji y se dispone a atender a su cliente. Ambos saben que es peligroso que una paloma se pasee así como así por la cafetería, pero él no es solo una paloma y Touka jamás le impediría la entrada a un lugar que antaño le perteneció, tal vez sus constantes visitas le harían recordar.

(_Recuerda, por favor, recuerda...me_)

Desconoce la razón de sus visitas, desconoce si es por el sabor dulce del café, los esponjosos pasteles, el tierno rinconcito de lectura o ella misma. Mientras camina de aquí hacia allá siente sus ojos sobre ella siguiéndola con la mirada para luego desviar rápidamente sus ojos hacia su libro otra vez, intentando pasar desapercibido y con un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

Touka ríe, nostálgica, porque aunque su cabello luzca algo diferente y su nombre haya cambiado, sigue siendo él. Su esencia permanece en sus sonrisas tímidas y amables, dulces y cálidas.

Intenta ser paciente, por momentos desespera demasiado pero Renji repite las mismas palabras una y otra vez «debemos tener paciencia, Touka. Debemos darle tiempo» pero ella ya no desea esperar. Desea lanzarse a sus brazos de una buena vez pero no puede, es demasiado difícil contenerse frente a él.

—Ah, maldición... —Kaneki se mira en el espejo de la cafetería mientras intenta, pobremente, atar su corbata.

No lo hace bien, ni siquiera logra elaborar un nudo apropiadamente. Con una ceja encarada Touka se acerca a él y sonríe un poco.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Kaneki hace una graciosa mueca que la hace reír y suspira pesadamente, asintiendo.

—Ah, de verdad, te lo agradecería eternamente —Touka ríe y se acerca a él para tomar su corbata y empezar a atarla, su corazón late demasiado deprisa y es la primera vez que están tan cerca después de tanto tiempo—. Me temo que no soy muy bueno con estas cosas.

Haise ríe mientras lleva su mano a su nuca. Touka también ríe. ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? Es él.

—Así que incluso los Investigadores Ghoul tienen problemas para atar sus corbatas —bromea ella, terminando el nudo con maestría.

Él observa el trabajo impresionado, luego le sonríe amistosamente.

—Gracias, Kirishima-san.

Poco a poco la sonrisa de Touka se desvanece, al igual que el muchacho frente a ella. Su perspectiva cambia, su cabello se vuelve oscuro y en su ojo hay un parche blanco. La misma escena se repite, mientras de su voz echa un eco deja escapar un conocido y efímero:

(_—Gracias, Touka-chan_).

De repente, regresa a la realidad y se encuentra con un curioso _Haise_ observándola, ¿a caso había dicho algo malo? Touka se apresuró a sonreír, aunque supo que fue la sonrisa más forzada de su vida. Tragó con dificultad, sintiendo un terrible nudo en su estómago.

—D-De nada. Yo... eh, debería volver al trabajo.

Haise se dio cuenta y asintió deprisa, sonriendo de nuevo.

—C-Claro, sí, yo también debo regresar. Bueno, ¡gracias de nuevo!

La camarera con la que Haise ya comenzaba a tener cierta amistad —si se podía decir así— se volteó para marcharse. Su cuerpo se había encogido levemente, como si tuviera frío.

«Vaya» pensó Haise, levemente preocupado «Su rostro por un momento lució... angustiado»

Veloz como un rayo, Touka se volteó y caminó hacia las cocinas sintiendo la mirada de _Kaneki_ sobre su espalda. Se abrazó a si misma, un fuego incontrolable se hizo presente en su pecho y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella y se dejó caer contra la pared, un río de lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas acompañadas de un profundo sollozo que no se preocupó por evitar.

(_Porque... Kaneki... porque así... tú..._)

—Touka... —la voz de Renji le hizo alzar la mirada, la cual se sentía borrosa a causa de las lágrimas.

—Es tan difícil... —sollozó ella, demasiado rota—. Ya no puedo, Renji... no puedo...

Pero la historia se repite y no es la primera vez que Touka se quiebra luego de una visita de Haise. Lo ve, sonríe, intercambian palabras, luego llora. No está del todo segura por cuanto tiempo durará aquello, ¿cuanto tiempo logrará resistir sin sentir el impulso de golpear a Kaneki en la cabeza y gritarle un desesperado «¡vuelve en sí de una vez, maldito bastardo!»? Para tenerle cerca, para recuperarle de nuevo...

Todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

* * *

AH, AYUDA, NO PUEDO DETENERME ;_;

**¿review?** ;_;

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
